Harry Potter and the Restricted Section
by 123irish
Summary: After her friends face is left marked from telling Umbitch about the DA, Cho seeks answers from Hermione, This leads to that and if you've read anything else I've written you can guess where this is heading, AND YOU'D BE RIGHT!


A/N: If you are not up for or mature enough for a very adult story, please turn back now! I also need to thank my beta Project Aphex on his excellent work to get this work out to you the good readers. I do not think that it needs to be said, however… I own only my idea for this story as JKR obviously owns everything else. Please read and review as I am only here by your good graces

Cho was upset, hurt, and mad as hell, and as soon as she found Hermione she was going to straighten everything out. She was upset that Harry would not talk to her any more, hurt that her best friend had ratted out Dumbledore's Army, and MAD AS HELL that Hermione did not tell everyone what would happen to them if they reveal the secret of the D.A. It was almost 9pm when Cho eventually found her in the place she should have looked first, the library, specifically the restricted section.  
Having never been in the restricted section before, Cho was taken aback as the tomes on either side of the entrance opened and demanded the password. She began to stutter as the books started to make a siren sound; getting louder the longer she hesitated. Hearing the siren, Hermione came running up from the back and shouted "Hornswoggle" shutting the books up instantly. She looked at the red-faced Cho accusingly, sighed, and turned to walk away when Cho forcefully grabbed her shoulder and spun Hermione around to face her.  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked impatiently. "I have research to do and three feet to write by Friday morning". Cho's anger boiled over as she slapped Hermione in the face and began yelling at her for everything that had happened since the D.A. had been formed. After several minutes of listening to Cho get madder and madder with no apparent end, a teary eyed Hermione did the only thing she could think of to silence her. Hermione grabbed her shoulders, leaned in and kissed Cho hard on the lips.  
Cho stopped yelling and looked dumbstruck as she stared at Hermione. "What are you playing at Granger? Why did you just kiss me?" With tears rolling down her crimson cheeks and in a quivering voice, Hermione responded. "Y-You slapped me and started y-yelling at me and I'm not exactly sure why, and I needed you to stop. I couldn't think of any other way as you were not allowing me to say anything and… and…" Her voice trailed off into an awkward silence before Hermione ran past Cho without another word and sped out of the library towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
Once back in the common room, Hermione found a chair farthest away from everybody and contemplated what had happened in the library. "Yes, Cho is pretty, heck even Harry had dated her for a short time, but why did I kiss her?" Hermione thought. She was yelling at me for no good reason, she wouldn't let me speak either... But she looked so god damn sexy in her school uniform and her anger only made her look sexier. This made her remember all the times she'd seen her after a quidditch match. Panting heavily, beads of sweat dripping off her face. Her quidditch uniform sticking to her skin, showing her stunning figure... "Maybe that was the reason? But I've fooled around with girls before, (Ginny and Luna), but I always go back to boys... Don't I?" She then reminded herself that she'd never been in a relationship with a guy before, and things got a whole lot more complicated in the mind of the young Gryffindor.  
Cho stood in the restricted section for several more minutes stunned by what had just happened. "Did Hermione Granger just kiss me?" She went through the events in her mind, I got angry, check; I found Hermione, also a check; I started yelling, check; Hermione kissed me, big check. That's definitely what happened, and it made absolutely no sense at all to the Ravenclaw girl.  
The next couple of weeks Cho certainly didn't go out of her way to run into Hermione, which wasn't too difficult, as they had very few classes together. Hermione also took measures as to not run into Cho by using stairways that were seldom used, or ducking into secret passages when she saw her. When they were in the same room together they made sure to always be occupied; only occasionally getting caught stealing glances at each other.  
During these weeks Hermione often found herself in the same chair as that first night going over the events in her mind. Ginny noticed Hermione's melancholy behavior but was rebuked every time she had asked about the reason. Finally, Ginny, who couldn't stand sitting idly by while her best friend this down, sat in the chair next to Hermione, took her hand in both of hers asked what was wrong, and told Hermione that neither were going to sleep that night until she found out what had her so down. Hermione smiled and, squeezing Ginny's hand, started telling her everything that had happened in the library that night. By the end of the story Hermione was shedding tears of happiness, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. Ginny was crying because Hermione was crying and appeared to have gotten through her funk. Ginny told her that she was going to have to face these feelings, and that she was not jealous. She also explained that she was pretty sure that Luna wouldn't be either, though Ron, being the git he was, could go either way and Harry would probably only smile and get a hard-on thinking of the three of them together. Laughing at the last comment, they hugged, collected all their stuff, and climbed the stairs to their rooms.  
That same night in the Ravenclaw common room, Cho had a very similar conversation with Luna. They had never really talked before as Luna was always looking for some uncommon or unknown creature and that usually kept the other girls from interacting with her too much. As Cho began to tell Luna about what had happened she realized that Luna was a good listener and had many insightful comments on the events. Before leaving for bed, Luna explained to Cho that she could not avoid Hermione forever, and that the best way to resolve their problem was head on. Cho was happy it had been Luna to bring her out of her funk, and thanked her with a hug. She also vowed never to call her "Loony" again.  
It was another Friday night about three weeks after the first incident, when Cho again found Hermione in the restricted area of the library. Having found out the password from a teacher earlier in the day, she passed silently through the entrance. Towards the back she found Hermione sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of old books and rolls of parchment. Upon seeing Cho, Hermione began shutting books and frantically stuffing rolls and books alike wherever they would fit. Standing, she headed rapidly towards the exit, only to be blocked by Cho.  
"Hermione please stop, we really need to talk about what happened". Hermione stopped to think, and only nodded as Cho gently guided her to the table at the end of the restricted section. "I've been thinking about what happened, and first off I would like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. I never should have slapped you, and there had to be a better way to handle it then yelling at you". Cho paused and looked at Hermione to gauge what kind of effect she was having, and as Hermione sat looking at the top of the table not meeting her eyes, Cho was uncertain that she was getting through.  
While looking at the table top, Hermione began to speak in a voice just above a whisper. "I'm very sorry for hexing the coins, if I had told everyone what would happen if they told on us, I didn't think we would have had as many people sign up. I can give you the spell to clear your friends face up, if that's what you'd like. And as for the kiss… I'm not sure why I did that. It's true that you were yelling at me, and I was really hoping that you would take a breath so that I could try and speak; and when you didn't, that was the only thing that I could think of to do. I'm very sorry for kissing you Cho."  
Cho smiled as she reached across the table and gently squeezed Hermione's hands in hers. "I never said anything about the kiss, because as I thought about it, it probably was the only way to get me to be quiet; also I never said that I disliked the kiss now did I?" It was Cho's turn this time.

Slipping a hand under Hermione's chin, she tilted her head up towards her and bent down to lightly brush her lips across Hermione's.  
The effect was instant; Hermione let out a soft moan and pulled Cho into a much harder kiss. She opened her mouth to allow Cho's tongue to freely enter and both fought to explore the other's mouth. Hermione broke the kiss long enough to stand up and come around to Cho's side, where she sat on the table before pulling Cho up and between her legs, before returning to kiss the girl deeply. This also allowed Hermione to start unbuttoning the other girl's shirt, pulling it over her shoulders and down her arms. She was thrilled to find that Cho wasn't wearing a bra and wondered if her petite breasts had ever known a bra.  
Cho let out a blissful sigh as her shirt fell to the ground, and Hermione started playing with her breasts, pulling and twisting the little brown nipples. She upped the ante by simply grabbing Hermione's blouse and ripping it open revealing the scarlet lace bra holding her ample bosom. Reaching up, she released the clasp from between her breasts, broke the kiss and began licking and kissing them. With her hands free, Cho began working up Hermione's thighs, pushing her skirt higher and higher until it was bunched around her waist. Cho stopped and smiled as she saw Hermione's g-string undies, they were dark green with a gold talon in the middle; the Holyhead Harpies team colors. To her delight, they were also completely drenched.  
"I thought you didn't like Quidditch very much", Cho giggled. "What? These? They were a Christmas gift from a friend", Hermione replied as she wiggled her ass to help remove them. Hermione took this break in the action to unzip Cho's skirt, and watch it bunch up on the ground. She was again pleasantly surprised to find that Cho was also not wearing any underwear either as her bare mons was exposed for all to see. As she rubbed it, Hermione thought that Cho must have used a spell to get it that clean with no stubble; she ran a finger between the wet outer lips parting them slightly and feeling the damp heat emanating from the slit.  
Cho inhaled sharply as she felt the finger part her lips and extend into her moist pussy. The second finger caused a shudder and as the fingers curled in a "come here" fashion they found the sensitive area they were seeking. Cho sank down on Hermione's fingers causing them to inch further inside, and when Hermione used her thumb to rub and play with her clit; Cho had her first orgasm of the night completely wetting Hermione's hand. Feeling the juices run down her thighs, Cho grabbed the hand, and bringing it up to her lips, began to kiss Hermione through the finger, both girls able to experience the tangy sweet nectar from Cho's pussy.  
Cho slowly worked down Hermione's body, kissing her chin, then her neck, coming to the cleft between her tits where she started alternating from one tit to the other. Cho would leave little kisses then softly bite the tip of the nipple all to approving moans and sighs from Hermione. Moving further down she left butterfly kisses all down Hermione's flat stomach, swirling her tongue around the outside of her belly button before quickly dipping in and out. She was amused when she got to Hermione's bush as it had been shaved into the shape of a heart. Kissing through the heart she came to Hermione's pussy and wasted no time in licking her from arse to clit stopping to nibble and suck on the engorged button.  
Hermione sounded like a teapot coming to boil as she felt the tongue slip through her slick slit, and the teeth bite her clit. Hermione shivered as she heard Cho cast a spell she herself used quite often, and squealed when Cho transfigured her Wand into a vibrator and slowly inserted it into Hermione. That combined with the chewing her clit was taking sent her over the top and into her first orgasm of the night, drenching Cho's face in her juices.  
Cho wasn't finished with Hermione yet, and as her first orgasm passed, she removed the wand from her pussy and using Hermione's own juices slid it about a quarter of the way into her arse; then lightly blowing cool air across the surface of her pussy she jammed two fingers into Hermione's slit and worked them in and out furiously. This had the effect of raising Hermione's ass off the table and sending her into an even more intense orgasm than the first. When Cho added her tongue to the fingers and her thumb to her clit it escalated to a 10.0 orgasm with Hermione squirting even more of her cum on Cho's face and in her mouth.  
The last thing Hermione remembered (for the next couple of minutes anyway) was looking down her body and watching Cho swallow as much of her as she could get, her sweet and sticky fluids dripping from her chin. As Hermione came to from her short orgasm induced nap, she could feel Cho roughly kissing her mouth, passing her own juices between each other. A smile crept across Hermione's lips as she swallowed and caught Cho's face in her hands and drew her in for a long passionate kiss. She was better than okay, she was ecstatic, and wanted to return the favor that Cho had just given her. Hermione waved her wand in a very complex pattern and the table became a plush four poster bed adorned in the colors of both houses. Hermione grabbed Cho's hips firmly and rolling was able to switch positions with her while never breaking the kiss. The kiss was broken as Hermione started down Cho's body, kissing any available skin. She kissed her chin, across her throat (nibbling on each earlobe as she went), down her chest and cupped one breast in her hand, let the other breast's nipple slide between her lips and nipped at the dark brown buds.  
Cho's eyes shot open as the pain and pleasure of having her nipple bit registered in her brain. It was more pleasure than pain as Hermione switched breasts and repeated the nibbling, eliciting a sigh from the Ravenclaw. Continuing down her body, Hermione rested at the navel, swirling her tongue around the outside before dipping in quickly and causing a slight tremor to go through her body. Kissing through the area where Cho's bush should be, Hermione slipped several fingers into her pussy while kissing and flicking her clit with her tongue. Cho looked disappointed as the climax that had been building was halted as Hermione stopped kissing and fingering her.  
Hermione just smiled at the pout on Cho's face and, lifting one leg, turned her on her side. She then proceeded to slide one of her legs along Cho's until their pussies met. Hermione started slow, grinding her pussy and clit into Cho's, both girls starting to moan in unison. Soon her tempo began to increase until they were slamming their pussies together. Each girl was playing with the others clit as fingers, pussies and clits all met in an explosion of wet sucking sounds as the pussies tried to stay together. Several minutes later both girls came at the same time coating each other's hips and thighs in she-cum. As the orgasm subsided, Hermione crawled out from between Cho's legs and sliding in behind her, rested her head on her shoulder while cupping a breast in one hand and cuddling with her.  
They laid there in blissful silence for what seemed like forever, until Cho, sensing that is was getting very late, rolled over. After giving Hermione a kiss said, "I know why you did what you did, but I still have to do something for Marietta, so I'm leaving you with a small gift that will disappear on its own after a while". With that Cho got dressed and as she was leaving waved her wand at Hermione, and spoke several words in a language that Hermione did not understand, and left the library. For a moment Hermione thought that the spell must not have worked, but then a slight stinging sensation began on her left inner thigh and as she bent to get a closer look she saw that a small message had appeared. It read: "Cho was here", surrounded by a small heart.


End file.
